This invention relates in general to containers and more particularly to a container for holding spools of thin line, such as tippet material, such that the line is easily dispensed.
The typical fly fisherman at the end of his fishing line uses a thin monofilament line, called a tippet, to attach the fly to the line. The tippet is difficult to observe in the water and thus presents the fly as an isolated insect in the water. Fishing tackle firms supply tippet material on thin spools and in varying diameters, with each spool holding about 20 meters of the material.
Unless restrained, the tippet material of a spool will uncoil and tangle. Moreover, withdrawing tippet material from the spool is not easy, for one must hold the spool, control the material as it pays off, prevent the material from unwinding excessively, cut the material to provide a tippet, and then secure the remaining material to the spool, all in essentially one undertaking. Keeping several different spools and the tippet material on them separate is another annoyance encountered by the fisherman.
The present invention resides in a container for holding several spools of thin, highly flexible line, and for further presenting the lines of those spools so that they may be grasped and easily withdrawn to provide shorter segments for use as tippets.